Princess and the Frog Hetalia
by RomanoxSpain
Summary: This is Princess and the Frog Hetalia style. All I ask is that you don't kill me for the pairing, the characters of hetalia just happened to fit for the characters in Princess and the Frog. Thats all. So comment, read, enjoy, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Alllll rightyyyy so, everyone please please please don't kill me. This is complete and utter** CRACK! **OK the pairing is just kinda the characters who happened to fit the characters in Princess and the Frog. That's all. Just thought this would be a fun little thing to do. Just enjoy it and comment. That's all for now next chapter will be up soon promise.

* * *

The Beginning:

_(Woman Sings)_

_Evening star is shining bright,_

_So make a wish and hold on tight,_

_There's magic in the air tonight,_

_And anything can happen._

Spain AKA Antonio:Just in that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded: Oh, please, dear princess, Only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell, that was inflicted on me

by a wicked witch.

Chibitalia: (Whispers) Here comes my favorite part.

Antonio: And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea, that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward, raised him to her lips, and kissed that little frog. Than the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after. The end. (Says just as he finishes the dress that he was working on for Chibitalia)

Chibitalia: (shouts) Yay! Read it again, read it again! (he falls back)

Antonio: Sorry Chibitalia, it's time for us to be headin' home. Say good night, Holy Rome.

Holy Roman Empire: (disgusted by the frog kiss) There is no way, in this whole wide world … I would ever, ever, ever I mean never kiss a frog. Yuck!

Chibitalia: Is that so? Here comes your prince charming, Rome. (Puts a frog looking head on her cat that she was holding.) Come on, kiss. (He pushes the cat towards Holy Rome)

Holy Rome: (Laughing) No!

Chibitalia:Yes, Yes!

Holy Rome: Stop it! I won't, I won't, I won't!

Chibitalia:I would do it. I would kiss a frog. I would kiss a hundred frogs, if I could marry a prince and be a princess.

Antonio: You girls, stop tormentin' that poor little kitty. Poor little thing.

(Daddy Rome Enters the room, and picks up Chibitalia)

Daddy Rome: Evenin' Antonio!

Chibitalia: Daddy, Daddy, look at my new dress. Isn't it pretty?

Daddy Rome: Hah, hah, look at you. Why, I'd expect nothin' less from the finest seamstress in New Orleans.

Chibitalia: Uuh, I want that one! (He says as he points at a dress and starts to pull on Daddy Rome's face)

Daddy Rome: Oh, no sugar come on.

Chibitalia: (He tugs more on Daddy Rome's face) I want that one. Please, please, please, please!

Daddy Rome: Antonio. You suppose you can whip something up like that?

Antonio: (Laughs) Anything for my best customer.

Chibitalia: Yay!

Antonio: Come along, Holy Rome. Your Daddy should be home from work by now.

Daddy Rome: (Talking to Chibitalia) Aah, now princess, you getting' that dress but that's it. No more Mr. Pushover. Now who wants a puppy?

Chibitalia: I do! I do! (Daddy Rome pulls out a puppy) He's so cute!

[Going to Holy Rome's home, He's cooking food and Belgium who likes to be called Daddy, walks in.]

Belgium: Mmm, gumbo smells good Holy Rome.

Holy Rome: I think it's done, Daddy. (Says as he is finishing up some gumbo)

Belgium: Yeah. Are you sure? Mm-hmm. Absolutely positive?

Holy Rome: Yes!

Belgium: Okay, I'm about to put this spoon in my…(Goes to put the spoon in her mouth)

Holy Rome: (Takes it back) Wait! (Pours some Tabasco in the gumbo pot) Done. (Belgium tastes it and makes a face Holy Rome looks worried) What?

Belgium: Well, sweetheart … This is the... The best gumbo I've ever tasted. Come here. Antonio, our little boy's got a gift.

Antonio: I coulda have told you that.

Belgium: A gift this special just gotta be shared.

Holy Rome:(Opens the outside door) Hey everybody I made gumbo.

Everybody: Uuuh, that's smells good

(Goes to Holy Rome Getting ready to go to bed)

Belgium: You know the thing about good food? It brings folks together from all walks of life. It warms them right up and it

puts little smiles on their faces. And when I open up my own restaurant, I tell you, people are gonna line up for miles around just to get a taste of my food.

Holy Rome: Our food!

Belgium: That's right, baby. Our food.

Holy Rome: (see's a shooting star) Hey, look.

Belgium: Where're you goin'?

Holy Rome: Chibitalia's fairy tale book said, if you make a wish on evening star should come true.

Antonio: Hmmh, won't you wish on that star, sweetheart?

Belgium: Yes, you wish and you dream with all your little heart. But you remember dear child, that old star can only take you part of a way.

You got to help him with some hard work of your own.

Holy Rome: And then...

Belgium: Yeah you can do anything you set you mind to. Just promise me one thing? That you'll never, ever lose sight of what is really important.

Holy Rome: Okay?

Belgium: See you in the morning, baby cakes. Get some sleep.

Holy Rome: Please, please, please. (Says as he looks out the window. Then he realizes there is a frog beside him, it croaks and he screams)

[A few years later. Germany(AKA HOLY ROME Aka Ludwig) walks through the door to his room. Yawns, stretches. His hair is all disheveled]

Ludwig: Aaaaaaah! Well Mr. Ludwig, rough night for tips but every little penny counts. (He says as he adds money to a stash he has been keeping for a while) Don't you worry, Daddy...We'll be there soon. (He lays down on his bed and as soon as he does his alarm goes off.)Goodnight Cal's, good morning Duke's.

[Music chimes in]

_In the South Land _

_there's a city _

_Way down on the river _

_Where the women are very pretty _

_And all the men deliver _

_They got music it's always playin' _

_Start in the day time_

_go all through the night _

_when you hear that music playin' _

_Hear what I'm saying and make it feel alright _

_Grab somebody, come on down _

_Bring your paintbrush, we're painting the town _

_Oh there's some sweetness going around _

_Catch it down in New Orleans _

_We got magic, good and mase _

_Make it happen, make it real, say _

_If anything you want is lose what you have _

_Down here in New Orleans _

_Hey partner, _

_don't be shy _

_Come on down here and give us a try _

_You wanna do some livin' before you die _

_Do it down in New Orleans _

_Stalee homes and mansions _

_Of the sugar darns and cotton candy _

_Rich people, old people, all got dreams ..._

_Dreams do come true in New Orleans. _

[As the song plays through it shows Ludwig working hard. While England AKA Arthur is conning people and getting money. It also shows France AKA Francis who has just arrived in New Orleans and Austria AKA Roderich following behind Francis, he trips while trying to keep up. Then we see Italy AKA Feliciano getting excited over Francis' arrival.]

Cook: Order up! (rings a bell)

Man: Another coffee here, chere'. (says a man holding out a cup to Ludwig)

Ludwig: Comin' right up, Virgil.

Friend's Of Ludwig: Hey, Ludwig.

Ludwig: Morning, George.

Frank: Hi, how are you doin' Ludwig?

Ludwig: Hey y'all! (Handing out plates and things to customers, while he talks)

George: We all goin' out dancin' tonight. Care to join us?

Frank: Yeah, c'mon, Ludwig, you could use a little hand. It's Mardi Gras.

Ludwig: No, I got two left feet. Besides I'm gonna…(he askes a little girl with a dirty face as hands her a napkin) You need a napkin, sweetheart? I'm gonna work a double shift tonight… Here's your hot cakes. (he says to another customer) You know, so I...

George: You can save for your restaurant. I know, I know. Boy! All you ever do is work!

Cook: Order up!

Ludwig: Maybe next time.(He says a little down but continues working anyways)

George:I told y'all she wouldn't come.

Cook: Are you talkin' 'bout that dang restaurant again?

Ludwig: Buford, your eggs are burnin'.

Cook: You ain't never gonna get enough for the down payment.

Ludwig: I'm gettin' close.

Cook: Yeah. How close?

Ludwig: Where my flapjacks?

Cook: Hah, hah! You got about as much chance of gettin' that restaurant as I do of winnin' the Kentucky Derby.(Exclaims) Saddle me up, y'all its post time!

Ludwig: Mornin', Mr. La Rome.

Daddy Rome: Good mornin', Ludwig.

Ludwig: Congratulations on bein' voted king of the Mardi Gras parade.

Daddy Rome: Caught me completely by surprise... for the fifth year in a row. (He laughs) Now, how about I celebrate with...

Ludwig: Beignets? Got me a fresh batch just waitin' for you.

Daddy Rome: Well, keep 'em comin' 'til I pass out.

Feliciano: (Bursts through the door) Oh Ludi! Ludi, Ludi, Ludi!

Ludwig: Feliciano?

Feliciano: (Is freaking out) Did you get the news? Tell him, oh tell hhim Daddy Rome. (Screaming with joy)

Daddy Rome: Oh, yeah. Prince Francis... (He starts but is cut off)

Feliciano: Prince Francis of Maldonia is coming to New Orleans. Isn't it the bee's knees? Tell her what you did, Big Daddy. Tell her! (Shakes Daddy Rome violently)

Daddy Rome: Well, I invited …(Tries saying but is once again interrupted)

Feli: Daddy invited the prince to a masquerade ball tonight! Tell her what else you did Daddy Rome. Go on. (Daddy Rome isn't sure if he can get a word in but he trys anyway)

Daddy Rome: And he stayin...

Feli: And he stayin... (He chimes in again but this time Daddy Rome shoves a Beignet into Feli's mouth)

Daddy Rome:(He finally gets to say) And he stayin our house as my personal guest. (He exhales)

Ludwig: Oh, Feli, that's swell. A little worthy advice: My Mom always said that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

Feli: That's it. (Snatches the Beignet from Daddy's hand)

Daddy Rome: What just happened?

Feli: Oh, Ludi, you are Bonafide genius. I'm gonna need about five hundred of your man-catching beignets for my ball tonight. Excuse me Daddy. (Snatches money from Daddy's wallet) Will this many cover it? (Says as he shoves the money into Ludwig's hands)

Ludwig: (Smiles wide) Well? This should cover it just fine, Feli. This is it! I'm gettin' my restaurant.

Feli: Tonight my prince is finally coming. And I sure ain't letting him go! (Drags Daddy Rome out)

[Zoom in on A sign that shows the words Jones BROS. REALTY FOR SALE]

Ludwig: Everything looks peachy keen, Mr. Jones. And. .. Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones AKA America: We have all the paperwork ready to sign, for this thing at Mardi Gras.

Ludwig: I do you one better, why don't we sign tonight when I see you

all at the La Rome masquerade ball.

Mr. Jones AKA Canada: You drive a hard bargain, Ludwig.

Antonio: Table for one, please.

Ludwig: Oh, Mama. (Antonio who prefers to be called Mama)

Antonio: Here is a little something to… help you get started.

Ludwig: Daddy's gumbo pot.

Antonio: I know, I miss him too. Well now... Hurry up and open the door.

Ludwig: Just look at it, Mama. Doesn't just make you wanna cry?

Antonio: Yes.

Ludwig: The maturate is gonna be right where you're standing. And over here, a gourmette kitchen. And hang up from the ceiling a big, old crystal chandelier.

Antonio: You are your Daddy's son, all right. He used to go on and on about this old sugar mill too. Baby cakes, I'm sure, this place

is gonna be just wonderful. But it's a shame you're working so hard.

Ludwig: But how can I let it now when I'm so close. I got to make sure all that hard work means something.

Antonio: Ludwig! Your Daddy may not have gotten place you always wanted

but he had something better. He had love. And that's all I want

for you, sweetheart. To meet your and prince charming and dance out until y'all live happily ever after.

_Ludwig: (Singing) I don't have time for dancing. _

_That's just gonna have to wait a while_

_Antonio: How long we're talkin' about here?_

_Ain't got time for messing around _

_And it's not my style _

_Antonio: I want some grandkids._

_This whole town can slow you down_

_People taking the easy way _

_But I know exactly where I'm going _

_And getting closer, closer, every day _

_And I'm almost there _

_I'm almost there _

_People down here think I'm crazy, _

_but I don't care _

_Trials and tribulations _

_I've had my share _

_There ain't nothing gonna stop me now_

_cause I'm almost there _

_I remember Daddy told me: _

_Fairytales can come true _

_You gotta make 'em happen_

_it all depends on you _

_So I work real hard each and every day _

_Now things for sure are going my way _

_Just doing what I do_

_Look out boys I'm coming through _

_And I'm almost there _

_I'm almost there _

_People gonna come here from everywhere _

_And I'm almost there, _

_I'm almost there _

_There's been tribes and tribulations _

_You know I've had my share _

_But I've climbed the mountain,_

_I've crossed the river _

_And I'm almost there, _

_I'm almost there _

_I'm almost there! _

_[While the song goes on they are cleaning up a little] _


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry this is such a very short chapter... It wasn't intentional. I hope everyone that reads it is enjoying it so far, it's pretty fun to write =) All right well you know read comment and enjoy. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

* * *

[Zoom in on Roderich Looking for Francis]

Roderich:Excuse me! (Trying to carry a bunch of luggage by himself)

Random Man: You need a hand in there, buddy?

Francis: Achedanza... (Which means Cool)(Francis is playing music with people in a crowd)

Roderich: (finally catches up to Francis) Sire ... I've been looking for you everywhere.

Francis: What a coincidence, Roderich. I've been avoiding you everywhere.

Roderich: We are going to be late for the Masquerade.

Francis: Listen, Roderich, listen. It's jazz, that's the music. It was born here. It's beautiful, no?

Roderich: No. (disgusted)

Francis: Oh, dance with me, angry man. Get loose, Roderich. (dancing with Roderich)

Roderich: We supposed to be at La Rome's estate by now.

Francis: Yes, yes, yes. But first... I buy everyone here a drink.

Roderich: With what? At this point you have two choices: Woo and marry a rich lady or... Get a job. (He says angrily)

Francis: All right, fine but first… We dance.

Roderich: This is idiocy.

Francis: For someone who can't see his feet, you're very light on them! (He causes Roderich to trip and fall into a tuba.) It's perfect. You're finally getting into the music!(Francis says into the head of the tuba) Do you get my joke? Because your head is, it is in the tuba!

Roderich: Get me out! (Shouts angrily)

Francis: All right. Hold on.

Roderich: Degrading. I never been so humiliated. (They are both now sitting on the ground)

Francis: Hello? (The shadow man pops up and helps Francis up)

Arthur: Gentlemen.

Francis: Enchantée.

Arthur: A tip of the hat from Dr. Kirkland. How y'all doin'? (he hands Francis his card)

Francis: (Reads the card) Tarot readings, charms, potions ... Dreams made real! Achedanza!

Arthur: Were I a betting man...And I'm not, I stay away from games of chance... I'd wager... I'm in the company of visiting royalty.

Roderich: Sire!

Francis: Roderich, Roderich! This remarkable gentleman has just read my palm!

Roderich: (looks around Arthur to see he's holding the paper) Or this morning's newspaper? Sire,(whispers to Francis) this chap is obviously a charlatan. I suggest we move on to a less...

Arthur: (states angrily) _Don't you disrespect me little man!._

_(Sings)_

_Don't you derogate or deride! _

_You're in my world now, Not your world _

_And I've got friends on the other side! _

(Russia Heads:_He's got friends on the other side_…)

That's just an echo, gentlemen. Just a little

somethin' we have here in Louisiana,

a little parlor trick. Don't worry...

_Sit down at my table _

_Put your minds at ease _

_If you relax it will enable me to do_

_anything I please _

_I can read your future _

_I can change it 'round some, too _

_I'll look deep into your heart and soul _

_(Says: you do have a soul, don't you, Roderich?) _

_Make your wildest dreams come true! _

_I got voodoo, I got hoodoo,_

_I got things I ain't even tried! _

_And I got friends on the other side. _

_(Russia Head: He's got friends on the other side…)_

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell _

_The past, the present, and the future as well _

_The cards, the cards,_

_just take three _

_Take a little trip into your future with me! _

_Now you, young man, are from across the sea _

_You come from two long lines of royalty _

(Says I'm a royal myself on my mother's side)

Your lifestyle's high

But your funds are low

You need to marry a little honey

whose daddy got dough

(Says Mommy and daddy cut you off, huh playboy?)

Francis: (shrugs) Yeah, sad but true.

Arthur: Now y'all gotta get hitched,

but hitchin' ties you down.

You just wanna be free.

Hop from place to place.

But freedom... takes green!

(sings_) It's the green, it's the green,_

_it's the green you need _

_And when I looked into your future_

_It's the green that I see! _

_(Says To Roderich)On you little man,_

_I don't want to waste much time _

_You been pushed around all your life _

_You been pushed around by your mother_

_and your sister and your brother. _

_And if you was married... _

_You'd be pushed around by your wife _

_But in your future, the you I see _

_It's exactly the man you always wanted to be! _

Shake my hand. Come on, boys, Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand? (They shake Arthurs hand and lights flash as Arthur brews up a little potion. Francis is tied down to a chair and Arthur pricks his finger with a little voodoo head.

Russia Heads_: Are you ready? _

_Arthur: Are you ready? _

_Russia Heads: Are you ready? Transformation central!_

Arthur: Transformation central!

Russia Heads:_Reformation central!_

Arthur: _Reformation central! Transmogrification central! Can you feel it? You're changin', You're changin' You're changin', all right!_

_I hope you're satisfied _

_But if you ain't_

_Don't blame me _

_You can blame my friends on the other side! _

Russia Heads: _You got what you wanted! __But you lost what you had!_

_Hush... _


End file.
